La Cacería Del Ciervo Blanco
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Que pasaría su los hermanos Pevensie no llegaran al Páramo del Farol como en la historia, en la cacería del ciervo blanco final alternativo solo lean pleasse


Recuerdan que al final del segundo libro (El León, La Bruja y El Ropero), Pedro, Susana, Edmundo y Lucía estaban (mayorcitos) persiguiendo al ciervo blanco que te concede deseo, bueno, esto es lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieran regresado al páramo del farol.

La Cacería Del Ciervo Blanco

Pedro se paseaba de un lado a otro sobre su corcel blanco de bridas doradas, esperaba que sus tres hermanos salieran luego al jardín del castillo de Cair Paravel...

Flash back 

Una placida mañana (esa misma), Pedro cuando despertó (no tan temprano como creía), minutos más tarde el fauno Tumnus (ídolo de muchos), le informó la llegada del ciervo blanco a Narnia, y le explicó las cualidades de este. Fue a despertar a sus hermanos para avisarles la gran noticia. En la habitación de Edmundo, este roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana, Pedro estuvo dentro de la habitación largo tiempo, pensando como despertarlo sin que este se enojara con el, puesto que tenía un genio de los mil demonios, pero como el tenía corazón de león ( según le dijo Aslan) y era muy valiente, despertó a su hermano sin mucho cuidado.

Edmundo, querido hermano, despierta – dijo, mientras Edmundo que estaba boca abajo abría el rabillo del ojo para ver quien lo despertaba – El ciervo blanco a llegado a Narnia, y pienso ir de caza, pero preciso de tu presencia para realizarla.

Hum, me parece razonable honorable hermano ( tenían la costumbre y los modales, ya que en Narnia ya tenían veinte años), dejadme levantarme, asearme y tomar desayuno como es debido y te acompañare, avisadle a nuestras hermanas, seguramente estarán encantadas.- dicho esto Pedro se retiró de la habitación, confiando en su hermano. Camino a la habitación que compartían Susana y Lucía, pensó en que emocionante sería la cacería, llegó a la puerta de la habitación y tocó delicadamente, segundos después Susana abrió la puerta, pero estaba a medio vestir ya, y Lucía también,(llevaban un camisón, pero estaban colocándose faldas de montar, como toda dama delicada).

Veo que Tumnus ya os ha avisado sobre el ciervo blanco- dijo con una sonrisa el joven.

Si, bajaremos en cuanto estemos listas, tu ve por tu caballo y pídele al centauro Astro que ensille los nuestros y el de Edmundo también – Dijo Lucía desde dentro de la habitación.

Ahora si nos disculpas, nos terminaremos de vestir –agregó Susana, y cerró la puerta

End Flash Back 

Eso había pasado hace como media hora, y Pedro creía que sus hermanos se entretuvieron en otra cosa, pero se equivocó cuando los vio pasar por el umbral del palacio hacia los jardines reales.

Preparamos una merienda, Tumnus dijo que era una cacería muy difícil – dijo Susana a Pedro, mientras se cargaba en carcaj de escamas de dragón en el hombro, y sujetaba el arco de hueso de dragón en una mano, subiéndose a se corcel negro, y ayudando a Lucía a subirse al suyo, que era café.

Dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado, porque nos podíamos encontrar con alguna bestia de la Bruja Blanca (Jadis para otros), todavía quedan algunos dragones y demonios que fueron sus seguidores-admitió Edmundo mientras subía a su caballo blanco con pintas negras.- pero para algo traemos espadas- desenvainó una espada que traía en el cinto- además que Lu trae su botella de ese liquido raro con el que curó a Ripichip creo – Lucía mostró el pequeño frasquito de cristal que le dio Papa Noel – Y Susana trae su cuerno por si nos ataca algo, aparte de su arco y flechas.

Bien, no podía haber tenido hermanos más inteligentes – Dijo Pedro, y empezó a cabalgar por los parajes narnianos seguido de sus hermanos.

Tumnus dijo que se encontraba cerca del bosque de los mil años ( si no lo conoces no has leído bien las crónicas)- Dijo Lucía, cuando ya se encontraban cerca del río Flecha Sinuosa.(Pero cerca del Páramo del Farol)

Miren, ahí esta, tomando agua del río, vamos a desmontar y seguirlo –dijo Edmundo bajándose del caballo.

EDMUNDO, CUIDADO!- gritó Lucía espantada, del otro lado del río, había un dragón negro y morado (mientras más negro, más poderoso) – Un dragón –pero ya era muy tarde, el ciervo había escapado, Edmundo estaba en el borde del río, y lo peor de todo, el dragón se percató de la presencia de Edmundo, pero no de sus hermanos, y ahora se dirigía al otro lado del río. Edmundo corrió hasta su caballo y partieron a toda prisa, para alejarse del dragón, que les venia tocando los talones, cuando Susana sacó una flecha del carcaj, tensó el arco (sujetándose con las rodillas fuertemente apretadas al caballo, como Shasta) y le apuntó a la boca (y con una puntería como la suya no podía fallar), pero no se esperaba que el dragón escupiera fuego, pero se corrieron justo a tiempo, y algunos árboles quedaron calcinados. El dragón, frustrado, mandó un zarpazo al pobre Edmundo, que no se lo esperaba, y este y su caballo salieron volando y golpearon contra un árbol. Sus hermanos sabían por experiencia propia (habían presenciado la muerte de muchos así) que con un golpe de dragón uno podía morir, y para mayor desgracia, Edmundo murió, y sus hermanas lloraban desconsoladamente, pero se mantenían firmes sobre el caballo. Pedro, furioso, encaró al dragón, desenvaino su espada y descolgó su escudo de su espalda, dio media vuelta al caballo y le dio de cara al dragón, desquitándose de la muerte de un ser querido.

Lu, ve a ver a Edmundo y ve si puedes revivirlo con el elixir, yo me ocupo del dragón –Dijo el valeroso rey de Narnia, bajándose del caballo y esquivando al dragón por los pelos, pero dándole una estocada firme en la cabeza.

Yo te ayudo, hermano– dijo Susana, (todavía en el caballo) sacando otra flecha y apuntando al cuello de la bestia. Pedro rodeó al dragón y se subió en su lomo, clavándole la espada en la espalda, provocándole gran dolor al dragón, haciéndolo saltar y tirar al suelo al el rey de Narnia, dejándolo inconsciente, y a su hermana luchando sola con el dragón. Hasta que escucho un grito...

Vamos a ver que esta haciendo la menor de los hermanos, cuando Pedro le encargó que fuera a ver como estaba su otro hermano, esta se rehusó, pero después supo que solo ella podía salvarlo, así que volvió sobre sus pasos con su caballo y cuando estaba apunto de llegar adonde se encontraba Edmundo, unas ramas crujieron a su lado, dejando a Lucía espantada, porque lo primero que vio fueron unos cuernos que se asomaban por los arbustos, y pensó que era nada más que un toro narniano, y que no le haría nada, pero luego se horrorizó más, puesto que no era un toro, era un minotauro, un grito de parte de ella hizo volar a todos los pájaros que se encontraban en los árboles, así que apuró la marcha sin ver atrás, porque sabia que el minotauro la seguía corriendo en cuatro patas (como hacen todos los minotauros), hasta que se encontró con el cadáver de su hermano a pocos metros de distancia, alargo la mano para tomarlo y lo subió al caballo tan rápido como pudo, dio la vuelta y casi choca contra su perseguidor, pero escapó, y volvió donde estaban sus hermanos. Mientras tanto Susana al oír el grito de su hermana menor, trató de deshacerse más rápido del dragón, pero este parecía disfrutar el momento, avanzando lentamente con pasos pesados, hasta que se volvió totalmente una bestia y se paró en dos patas, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sopló su aliento de fuego sobre Susana, quien afortunadamente acertó su ultima flecha, dándole en el corazón, y esquivando el aliento del dragón y el mismísimo cuerpo de este al caer muerto. Más aún fue su felicidad de estar viva, fue ver que Pedro se levantaba abrazándose el pecho con la mano derecha y sosteniéndose con su espada en el piso, aparte de múltiples fracturas y el brazo, costillas y la rodilla, y aún había más, su hermana regresaba sana y salva con el cadáver de Edmundo, pero una sombra venía tras ella.

Minotauro!- gritó al ver lo que perseguía a su hermana, Lucía rodeó a Pedro y se puso al lado de su hermana, pero ella parecía desesperada, ya que no le quedaban más flechas, y para colmo de males el minotauro se dirigía a embestir a Pedro con sus cuernos, y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta o esquivarlo, este ya le había enterrado los cuernos, uno a la altura del corazón y el otro a la altura de un pulmón, luego se deshizo del cadáver lanzándolo por los aires más delante de las jóvenes, y arremetió contra ellas también, pero estas se dieron vuelta y emprendieron la huída, sin antes haber recogido el cadáver de su otro hermano, que dejó a la pobre Susana llena de sangre, y a su caballo igual. De pronto, algo se de vino a la mente...

El cuerno !- gritó entusiasmada, y todo rastro de horror en su cara desapareció – lo tocaré y así Tumnus o alguno sabrá que estamos en problemas.- Buscó en la alforja de la comida su cuerno, mientras que hacia equilibrio por no caerse del caballo (ya que es muy difícil si no tienes las dos manos en las bridas), el sonido más dulce que jamás habían escuchado inundo el bosque, Susana había soplado el cuerno, y ahora 5 lobos habían salido de los arbustos, lo único que faltaba, aparte de ser perseguidas por un minotauro, ahora lo eran por lobos.

POR ASLAN, que mala suerte tenemos –dijo Lucía al ver a los lobos- que podría ser peor –como todo mundo sabe, nunca digas que podría ser peor, porque lo peor pasará, se puso a llover a cantaros, la tierra pronto se puso resbalosa para los cascos de los caballos y tuvieron que disminuir la velocidad, quedando las patas traseras de los caballos al alcance de los lobos. De pronto, la lluvia se hizo más torrencial, y se formaba un rió a los pies de los caballos, pronto tenía que pasar lo peor, el caballo de Lucía resbaló, cayendo al lodo con jinete y todo, y pronto los lobos no tardaron en tirarseles encima, pero una sombra se lanzó sobre el primer lobo, y pronto otras aparecieron y empezaron a encarar a los lobos y al minotauro con lanzas y espadas. Era la guardia de centauros de Cair Paravel, habían escuchado el cuerno de Susana y no dudaron en venir a ayudar a las pobres jóvenes en apuros. El centauro más grande luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el minotauro, hasta que lo golpeó tanto que se termino escapando a duras penas, y los lobos no la pasaban mejor, el resto de los centauros habían aniquilado ya a cuatro lobos, el ultimo escapó al monte Pire (que en ese momento no tenía nombre). Ya en el castillo, lo primero que hizo Lucía fue darles unas gotas de elixir a Pedro y a Edmundo, que pronto recuperaron la movilidad y a las pocas horas ya estaban caminando denuevo. Esperaron hasta el próximo año que volviera el ciervo blanco, pero esta vez se perdieron en un bosque de árboles bien apretujados, que les parecía familiar, y pronto salieron empujándose por la puerta del armario, de vuelta a su mundo como niños de no más de 14 años.

Fin


End file.
